real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinn
Quinn was a contestant on Survivor: Bahamas, Survivor: Greece, Survivor: Revival and Survivor: Legends. Known for being a very funny contestant, not knowing what went on most of the time and just doing randomly things made her a easy target during the merge. However, she found Alice who became her partner in crime and found themselves at the majority. Because of Quinn and Alice their bad reputation as Aitor his followers, they both got hated by the players and jury. After Alice got voted out, Quinn tried to take revenge on Aitor. She took Rhett with her to the end because she thought she had more chance against him. She later lost in a 6-3 vote against him. She returned in Greece where she played very hard during the first phase of the game. She rebuild a good friendship with Fairy, which she played with in her original season. Because of Quinn's overplaying gameplay she was targeted and got voted out very early. In Revival, Quinn made close friendships since the start of the game and played an impressive social game. She was seen as loyal and trustworthy by her tribemates and even won an individual challenge. At the merge, she clashed with Piggy and lost control of her game after Piggy went home. She was seen as a threat later and got targeted by the other side and got voted out as an result, making part of the jury for her very first time. Transformed from the bumbling scientist to a gorgeous model, Quinn returned more confident in Legends. She managed to stay with a big majority consisted of her Revival castmates Marius and Caleb deep into the game. She never got into danger until very long. At the merge, Quinn managed to play an even bigger game by forming a side-alliance with Jakey. After her allies Marius and Caleb got voted out back-to-back, Quinn had to step up her game even more. She formed another alliance after Pamela warned her for Jakey possibly cheating on her with Chelsea. In the end, she was right and Quinn made it to the final four where she ultimately was seen as the underdog player and the biggest threat to win. She got taken out right before final tribal council, becoming the final jury member of the season. Quinn's iconic appearance in the early phase of the series caused her to be one of the favorites to have ever played on Survivor. As she continued her journey, the fan-base around Quinn grew. Quinn was officially ranked as one of the most interesting and smartest players ever after her appearance on Legends. Survivor: Bahamas Name: Quinn Tribe: The Production Producers Personal Claim to Fame: Winning the debate contest at my school. Inspiration in Life: Shakespeare and Emma Thompson. Hobbies: Reading, debating, learning and studying. Also like to find out new things, to expierence science and it's amazing nature. Pet Peeves: Selfies, people who take selfies, the word selfie. 3 Words to Describe You: Wise, Strategic, Smart. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? My book about science, my labarotory and my cat called Felix. Reason for Being on Survivor: It's amazing to see how people can live on a island with no food, drinks and healthy comfortable things. It's something science can't explain. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Because I'm wellknown with science and it's texture. I can do this. Voting History Survivor: Greece Name: Quinn Tribe Designation: Vrïssi Player she respects the most: Probably Chloe from Australia. She did amazing in her season and had a great story. Player she respects the least: Khukio. I don't think I need to explain that. Previous Finishes: Runner-Up (Bahamas). Favorite Past Moment: Going to the end, even though I lost. Why Did You Come Back?: Last time I lost the final vote, this time I'm going to win it. Voting History Survivor: Revival Name: Quinn Tribe Designation: Obock Player she respects the most: Luna (2, 4, 8), Brandon (11), Robin (3, 8), Hannah (1, 8), K.C (1, 4) & Chloe (1). Player she respects the least: Rhett (2, 8) & Bradd (3, 4) & Wayne (3, 4). Previous Finishes: 2nd & 16th. Favorite Past Moment: Still going to the end even though I lost (still bitter...) Why Did You Come Back?: To get a darker skin by baking in the sun...... no ofcourse not, I'm here to win! Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Quinn Tribe Designation: Aphrodite Player she respects the most: I adore Harry because he is in my opinion the best winner ever, and as a big Survivor fan I have to put Chloe on the list too. Player she respects the least: It is, and will always be - Rhett. Previous Finishes: 2nd, 16th, 9th. Favorite Past Moment: I had some great favorite past moments. First, taking out Erick back in Bahamas. Man, I felt good. And in Revival, I really loved working with James. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: Well, people have always said I was the most robbed runner-up in history of Survivor. Let's make it an underdog story, and give me my well-deserved win. I think that would be legendary. Why I think I will win? Simple, people are not threatened by me and that will cause me to slip through the game and win it all. Voting History Trivia * Quinn is the first person to lose at Final Tribal Council. * She's also the first girl who loses the finale. * Many people find the end results horrible because they think Quinn's game was too much misunderstood. * Quinn is the first person to being part of all categories you can make part of in the game by being pre-merge, jury and finalist. ** In Bahamas, she was an finalist but lost the end vote. ** In Greece, she got voted out pre-merge. ** In Revival, she made the merge and was part of the jury. ** In Legends, she was the final juror. * She is one of the eight four-time players, the others being Luna, Harry, Zoey, Hannah, Robin, Jakey and Casey. * Quinn, alongside Rhett, are holding the record for appearing in the most episodes in a single season, with 20. ** Because of this, she has appeared in the most episodes in a single season as a female. * After Survivor: Legends, Quinn became the main host of the After Survivor Show.